


Family

by Ashi13



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashi13/pseuds/Ashi13
Summary: Life of Louis and Harry





	Family

Lou and H were happy.it was easy to think about all those years they lost.  
Well not exactly lost,but they took a toll on their relationship. Many breakups and make ups had happened as a result of the their lives being public. Living in a fish bowl-they had to think about many aspects and it wasn’t as easy to come out. However their love, friends and family were the reasons they got through.  
And now-when Lou thinks back ,he can really understand how everything had happened for a reason. All the shit they went through, made them closer and helped him form real relationships that Will last for a lifetime with all those close to him,because now they had bonded over something that was bigger than juts them.  
Now when he looked down the stairs at  
H, their kids-micheal, Jonah and Sebastian-and holding their baby girl Mellisa -he knew he was happy. And more than that -he will never take for granted how lucky they were


End file.
